


The Godparents

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: It's the day of the Christening of Thomas Collins but there is one problem. The godparents are angry with each other. How will they get through the day?
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	The Godparents

It was the biggest fight Wardlow had seen since Jack Robinson had joined the household. It lasted hours, involved slamming doors and ended with the Inspector leaving with a suitcase. How it ended was common knowledge, but how it started, not even Miss Fisher and the Detective Inspector could remember.

He had left the house on a Monday. It was now Saturday morning and Dot’s prayers had not been yet attended. The Inspector had not slept at Wardlow since the fight and was not on speaking terms with Miss Fisher. With her firstborn’s Christening at midday, how could it possibly go well if the godparents were angry at each other?

**

At half past eleven, Jack arrived at the church. When he got there, he saw the cabbies, Mr Butler and Mrs Stanley. He greeted them and they all exchanged a few words, until the characteristic sound of Miss Fisher’s Hispano-Suiza rumbled through the air.

He turned in time to see her parking the car in her usual reckless way. She opened her door and exited the car. He felt overwhelmed by her presence, by her beauty, by her splendour. She was wearing a silver dress, appropriate for church but that still accentuated her curves. The sight of her pale and perfect skin made him recall the kisses he had peppered to those beautiful arms and shoulders no more than a week ago. He tried to shove these thoughts out of his mind, he should get a grip on himself.

Jane, who had come with her foster mother, approached him to say hello. He had missed the girl in these last days. They talked for a bit and made plans together for the following weekend, namely a visit to the botanical gardens. Meanwhile, Miss Fisher talked to the others, until finally reaching him. The found family announced their desire to choose the seats inside the church and left them alone. The tension between Jack and Phryne could be cut with a knife and he could not blame their friends for not wanting to witness a conversation between them. All of them had heard the big fight at some point and were surely traumatized by that.

“Miss Fisher, how have you been?” – He asked coldly.

“Very well, Inspector. And you?” – She replied bitterly.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to let you know I am willing to put our divergences aside for the day. Our responsibilities as godparents should not be compromised by our problems.”

He sensed her analysing him, the same way she did with the suspects they used to interrogate together. It made him uneasy because it felt like they were on opposite sides instead of being together as a team, as partners, as they were until the fatidic day.

“Looks like we finally agree on something.”

He gave her his usual head nod and she sashayed past him un the direction of the church.

That impossible, infuriating, stubborn woman. How much he wanted to just grab her by the waist and kiss her senseless. But they were at war, he remembered himself, and his pride was hurt. She would not be getting her way, not this time.

He looked at the brown fedora he had been absentmindedly playing with, sighed and went after her. Dorothy Collins would not be happy if he were late and he was not on the mood to put up with two furious women.

**

She felt him the minute he put a foot inside the church. The sound of his shoes on the marble floor, the smell of his pomade and cologne. She could not help but to turn around and look at him, admiring his tall and athletic figure that was highlighted by his well-cut suit.

He moved down the aisle and took his seat next to her. She pointed her eyes at the altar, admiring the saints and figures that decorated the space, attempting to distract herself from his disturbing presence until the beginning of the ceremony.

Finally, after an eternity, the priest began it and all the guests stood up. That was the moment when their fingers brushed. They looked at each other and a blush crept in their faces.

She felt embarrassed for blushing like a schoolgirl for a mere brush of hands. She was Phryne Fisher; she did not blush because of a man. Or she did not, until Jack Robinson decided to woo her with his stupid sense of propriety and his stupid self-restraint. Oh, the things this man did to her… It was excruciating. She wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time. How could he dare, to leave her house, leave their relationship behind when they clearly shared such a deep connection that even brushing hands in a church felt like heaven and hell simultaneously?

She knew that him leaving was meant to prove a point rather than to hurt her. But now she would be the one proving a point: that her self-restraint could be as strong as his, or even stronger. She would not give in. If Jack would want to come back, she would make him beg.

“Miss Fisher?” – She heard him whisper, breaking her out of her thoughts. – “It’s our turn to go to the altar. Please, move!”

“Sorry, Jack…”

They approached little Thomas and his parents and performed their duties as godparents, saying the vows and prayers, and applying the holy oils to the baby’s forehead.

When they got back to their seat, she was feeling emotional, with pride for the couple and their healthy new baby boy. She looked at Jack and saw the same feeling reflected on the blue of his eyes.

“They are a beautiful family, aren’t they?” – The Inspector asked, while lacing his fingers with hers.

Well, if he was going to take the initiative, who was she to deny? She squeezed his hand back and answered:

“They really are.”

**

Back at Wardlow for the celebratory lunch, Jack occupied his usual seat at the dinning table. It was instinctive and only after being seated he second guessed his decision. Miss Fisher might not be comfortable with the same sitting arrangements as when he lived there. He did not intend to offend her; he had already caused enough damage. But his mind was put at ease, since Phryne took her customary place next to him while giving him a small smile. Perhaps things were not going that bad after all… They were being civilized towards each other, she had taken his hand at the church and even squeezed back.

The smell of Mr Butler’s divine cooking brought him back to the present. He examined the scene in front of him: the joy, the love, the friendship between all this different people who had found one another and here were celebrating life. He was part of this and there was not any other place in the world where he would rather be. Wardlow was his home. The found family was his home. Phryne was his home. How could he be so foolish as to leave this behind? To leave her. She sure was infuriating, however, he should not have picked up his suitcase and abandon this house just to prove her wrong. Not when it meant losing her. He was sure she understood his absence for what it was: a challenge to her challenges. But for what? To hurt the woman, he cared for so much? This beautiful, clever, amazing woman that deserved all the happiness in the world. Jack Robinson did not consider himself a cruel man, but he had been acting like one.

The sound of silver clinking on glass reverberated. It appeared Collins was about to make a speech. The young father thanked everyone for their presence and said charming words about his wife and son. It seemed that the Shakespeare collection Jack had lent him was helping to improve his eloquence. Hugh finished by thanking Miss Fisher and the Inspector, for all the help they had given him and Dottie. He declared that they were incredibly happy for their son, for having such amazing godparents.

Jack was very touched by his statements and got the confirmation that Phryne felt the same way when she put her hand over his knee and noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. He took her hand in his and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

When everybody started eating and conversation flowed once more, he leaned to her, still holding her hand, and whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

She locked her gaze with his and whispered back.

“I’m sorry too.”

**

After dinner, Phryne requested Jack to come with her to the study room. She wanted to show him the gift she had bought for them to give Thomas and ask his opinion on the matter. Although if she were being honest, she wanted to be alone with him.

She felt better now they both had apologised but they should have a proper conversation about their fight. Or maybe some kisses, a night spent in their bed and then the conversation. She just wanted him back, really. How could she have let him go? This gorgeous, intelligent, brilliant man. She missed him. Phryne Fisher did not pin for any man, yet that was not true anymore. It was time to rephrase that rule. Phryne Fisher did not pin for any man except Jack Robinson. And he was worth the trouble.

She loved the stubborn nature of their personalities, the clashing of spirits that so often was the source of personal growth for them. But like this, it hurt. She was driving him away, getting on his nerves by pure stubbornness. Pushing his buttons to see how he would react, if he would get tired of her, of them. It was unfair of her. And if he did get tired, like this time that he even went back to his apartment, how could she blame him?

She entered the room, taking a box from a drawer in the desk.

“Here it is. What do you think?”

Inside the box was a small teddy bear, with a red ribbon on his neck.

“Thomas’ first toy. I think it’s perfect, Phryne.”

“I know we hadn’t decided on which kind of toy we would give but I found this one adorable.”

Silence fell and they just smiled. Jack took the teddy bear from her hands and gently considered the item.

“You know, my first toy was also a teddy bear. His name was Watson.”

She recalled her snooping activities at his place and remembered a teddy bear she had seen in his bedroom.

“That old, filthy thing in the back of your wardrobe?” - She could not help but to bring the banter back. She felt the intensity of his disapproving gaze and continued – “I hope Thomas’ bear one day will be as filthy as yours. It’s a sign it was loved and played with.”

She wondered how to get to the subject she wanted to discuss with him, instead of beating around the bush with conversations about teddy bears. Maybe the best course of action was to address the matter directly. She could not take the agony of being cross with him any longer. She felt like her chest would explode from all these feelings.

“Jack, I…”

“Phryne, dear, have you seen the gift I brought?”

Of course, they had to be interrupted by aunt Prudence at the most inconvenient moment. It was a curse, she was sure. She looked at Jack with disappointment, but he had the audacity of not suppressing a laugh.

She retrieved her aunt’s present from the desk and the three made their way to the parlour.

**

Mr and Mrs Collins had been the first to leave with their son. Next were aunt Prudence and the red raggers. Jane had retired to bed and Mr Butler did the same after tiding up the kitchen. Now, with the click of the front door after Dr Macmillan, they were finally alone.

“Nightcap?” – She asked.

“Yes, please.”

In the parlour, he took his favourite armchair while she prepared the drinks. She passed him the whiskey and sat in the opposite place.

“You never came to pick up your things.”

“You didn’t pack and sent them to City South.”

“I had a hope you would want to come back.”

“I had a hope you would want me to come back.”

They grinned and Jack took another sip of his drink.

“Am I forgiven?” – He questioned.

“Yes, if you forgive me too.”

“Of course, I do.”

Both finished the whiskey and Phryne, under the pretext of taking away the empty glasses, sat on his lap when the task was over. They rested their foreheads against each other until he spoke again:

“Come upstairs?”

“That’s my line, Inspector” – She laughed.

He slid an arm under her knees and got up, carrying her in his arms.

“Are you sure? I’m the one holding you.”

“Then lead the way, Jack.”

And upstairs they went, between laughter and kisses.

**

The next morning, Dorothy Collins came back to 221 B The Esplanade. She went to pick up her son’s gifts and to discuss a recipe with Mr Butler. The house was quiet, the occupants still probably asleep except, of course, Mr B.

She took off her hat and coat to hang on the coat stand and realised that the brown fedora was back at its usual place. Her prayers had been finally attended.


End file.
